


Same New Stories

by misura



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know where this is going, right?" Mushu asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same New Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/gifts).



"You know where this is going, right?" Mushu asked.

He and Cri-Kee had shown up three days ago, shipped via special courier 'with the compliments of General Li', who had included a note that completely failed to offer any kind of explanation and/or excuse for his actions, although it _did_ mention his complete and unshakable confidence in her ability to pull this off, which was nice.

_Not as nice as if he'd actually come himself to tell me in person - and maybe give me a few tips, but I guess I'll take what I can get._

"I mean first, they give you a shiny new helmet, just 'cause you're a captain now. New armor, too, huh?"

"Yes." As the imperial armorer had delicately put it: some parts of a woman's body were just a little bit _different_ from a man's, calling for some slight modifications to the standard design.

_At least in this armor, I can actually pee without needing to take the whole thing off, first._

"They still make you do your own polishing?" Mushu tsked. "But anyway, as I was saying, first, they promote you. _Then_ they have you training all these lovely young ladies whose ancestors _didn't_ have the foresight to provide them with a wise life guide."

Cri-Kee chirped.

"Oh, ex-cuse me. But giving someone a lucky cricket is _not_ the same as giving them a life guide. No way, no how. On the one hand, you've got wisdom. On the other, luck. Now which would _you_ rather get, huh? Huh?"

_Both._ "Mushu. You were going to make a point?"

"Girl, you're a hero. A ge-nu-ine hero. _And_ you're a woman. Training other women to go out there and do heroic things. So you tell me, what do you think's going to happen next?"

_Another war breaks out and Shang will get sent one way and I'll get sent another, because that's the smart, strategic thing to do. And neither of us will object, but we'll both be worried sick about each other._

The Huns had kept quiet, this past year. Sadly, the Huns were far from the only enemies lurking behind the wall, waiting for a chance at the Middle Kingdom.

"Nothing's going to happen," she said. "Well, nothing _bad_ , anyway."

Mushu shook his head. "Nu-uh. That's not how this works, see. One of these days - maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one of these days, some guy's going to put on a dress and pretend he's a girl and he's going to come in riding through those very gates. And that's why _I'm_ here."

_What?_ "Um. What?"

Mushu nodded wisely. "It's a cosmic balance thing, see? Yin and yang. Up and down. Black and white. Well, screw that, I say. This right here, it's girls only, and ain't nobody going to be telling the story one day of how some dude snuck in here and ended up saving the empire with everyone thinking he was a she. And then married some cute girl who wanted to go braiding his hair from the first time they met."

"You're not making a lot of sense, but okay. Fine. You keep guard."

Cri-Kee chirped.

"Yeah, and he's here to keep watch, too. And make nice with all the lady crickets."

Cri-Kee chirped again.

"Sorry," Mushu said. " _She's_ here to keep watch, too. Wait, what now?"

_'I miss you and I will count the days until I see you again,'_ Shang had written. _'Know that I think of you often.'_

"What do you mean, am I sure _I'm_ a guy? I'm a dragon! You ever seen any girl dragons flitting around anywhere? 'cause if so, I'd sure _love_ to meet one some day."

_So, hey, Shang, when you think of me, what do you_ really _think about? Me, when I was Ping? Me, when I saved your life? Me, when you left me to die? Me, when I married you? What?_

"You really think this is going to work? That I can do this?"

Mushu curled around her helmet. "Sure thing. I mean, no doubt about _that_. Especially now that I'm here to help and all, but, I mean, you're Fa Mulan! You can do anything. Believe it, sister."

_Should I?_ Can _I?_

"Hey now, whole country can't be wrong now, can it?" Mushu said. "I mean, other than about that whole bit where girls couldn't do anything like saving the country, but eh, water under the bridge, right? Forgive and forget. Moving right along."

"Thanks."

"No pro. Happy to help. I mean, that's what your hubby begged me to come here for, isn't it? Probably would have rather come himself, but I say, why settle for second-best? Now, how about you go out there, and you show these girls how it's done, eh?"

_Yes._ She didn't think she'd be taking off her shirt - or anything else. Her helmet, maybe.

_I'll show them, and then_ they'll _show everyone else._


End file.
